Waiting You
by mystic rei
Summary: "Hei, Eren. Manusia memang egois." -Eren tertidur dalam pelukan bongkahan es yang dingin, dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia akan terbangun atau tidak. Tapi Rivaille akan selalu menunggunya. Onesided!RivaEre or not, you choose. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Euh...ini pengalaman pertama author bikin angst. Jadi maap kalo kurang greget ya heuheuehue~ Ide ini udah lama kebayang-bayang sebenernya, tapi baru pertama ini ditulis dalam rangka membuat fic tentang *uhuk*seme galau*uhuk*. Dan akhirnya ketulis juga, saudara-saudaraaa... *terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi*

**Disclaimer : **... SnK bakal jadi manga yaoi kalau saya yang tulis. Dijamin. Alhamdulillah yang nulis Hajime Isayama /disclaimermacamapaini

Enjoy!

* * *

Suara deritan pintu kayu yang sudah agak usang terdengar memecah keheningan di tempat tersebut. Gelap, sunyi, dingin. Ruang bawah tanah di gedung pengadilan Wall Sina memang bukanlah tempat untuk didiami manusia.

Namun, seorang prajurit tanpa seragam berjalan masuk ke sana. Keraguan nampak absen di wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi. Kedua mata kecil nan tajamnya hanya tertuju ke depan, ke suatu objek yang tersimpan aman di salah satu ruangan di sana.

Dalamnya kegelapan hanya disinari oleh lampu minyak yang dibawanya. Jas hitamnya ia biarkan bertengger di kedua bahunya dan tampak berkibar seiring kakinya melangkah. Ekspresinya tetap sama, datar, tanpa emosi.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak nyaman itu. Sesak, kotor, laki-laki tersebut bergidik jijik kala melihat suatu sarang laba-laba bertengger di salah satu sudut di atap ruangan.

Tapi di situlah ia, duduk bersila di lantai berdebu, menghadap suatu benda dengan tatapan mendung.

Dan di dalam keheningan itulah, sebuah ingatan masa lalu kembali dimainkan untuk kesekian kalinya…

* * *

Seorang pria yang sama, berdiri terpaku di tempat yang sama saat ia pertama bertemu dengan sosok remaja bermata hijau. Penjara bawah tanah.

"Eren…"

Sahutnya memanggil nama remaja itu, namun karena panggilannya tidak juga kunjung dijawab, ia langsung maju dan mengeratkan keuda tangannya di tralis besi.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, EREN!?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata emerald yang tidak lagi secermerlang biasa mengangkat kepala. Kedua pasang mata pun tertaut.

Suara pemuda yang berada di dalam penjara tersebut hanya bergumam lirih, "Semua maksud dari ini telah jelas, Kopral Rivaille…"

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh borgol berantai. Memperjelas kata-katanya.

Rivaille tercekat. Dan kembali membanting tralis besi yang dingin. "Aku tidak bisa menerima ini…tidak, tidak bisa!"

Eren hanya menatap atasannya tanpa bergeming, "Ini keputusan pengadilan, Kopral. Saya, ataupun Anda tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Gigi-gigi Rivaille bergemeretakan kuat menahan rasa yang mendesak meletus. "Kau…bahkan tidak berhak mendapatkan ini."

Eren tetap diam.

"Kau tidak berhak atas ini."

Eren menutup kedua matanya, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan Rivaille lakukan.

"Apa yang orang-orang idiot itu pikirkan setelah kau menyelamatkan bokong mereka, hah!?" Rivaille meledak.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan…ceroboh, Kopral."

"Kau menyuruhku sekarang, hah, bocah?" Rivaille menatap tajam, "Aku ini masih atasanmu!"

Ia lalu melangkah mundur dari pembatas besi itu.

"Dan sebagai atasanmu, aku menolak perlakuan tidak tahu berterima kasih mereka padamu!" dan setelah itu, Rivaille langsung berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Eren yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Tolong hentikan…Kopral…"

Yang hadir selanjutnya hanyalah tetesan air mata hangat di pipi Eren Jaeger.

.

.

Rivaille sebenarnya tahu jika akhirnya akan jadi begini.

"Kopral Rivaille, jika kau tetap menentang ini, dengan terpaksa aku akan memasukkanmu ke penjara sampai eksekusi Eren Jaeger dilaksanakan. Dan jika kau terus melakukan hal yang tidak perlu—"

_Apa? pencopotan jabatan? Hah, seperti aku peduli saja._

"—Eren Jaeger akan langsung dieksekusi hari ini juga."

Suara Dallis sang hakim yang berwibawa menutup kasus. Rivaille tertinggal membatu di ruangan sidang besar itu. Irvin dan Hanji hanya menatapnya simpati di balik punggung kecilnya, tahu bahwa mereka pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tentu saja, Komandan dan Mayor pasukan ke-13 Scouting Legion itu juga tidak setuju jika Eren harus berakhir dieksekusi. Sebagai Titan terakhir yang tersisa.

Manusia sudah melakukan perayaan dan ekspedisi besar-besaran ke seluruh dunia di luar dinding setelah Titan musnah. Namun banyak anggota dari Scouting Legion yang sedang dilanda kegalauan karena salah satu anggota paling berjasa mereka justru harus menghadapi akhir yang menyedihkan.

Dari mereka semua, yang paling tidak setuju atas ini tentu saja Mikasa dan Armin, yang adalah sahabat masa kecilnya,

dan Rivaille, yang mencintainya. Meski anak itu tidak tahu sampai sekarang.

**~ Rivaille's POV ~**

Setelah itu aku tidak mengunjunginya lagi sampai hari eksekusi tiba. Tidak ada hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bahkan sudah dilarang bertemu dengannya sampai hari final itu.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku padanya karena aku takut jika sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya karena memiliki suatu hubungan khusus denganku. Namun sekarang aku menyesal karena tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Toh, akhirnya sama saja buruk. Tidak apa-apa jika aku yang dihukum, tapi ini Eren. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi. Aku laki-laki keras, tapi dialah yang melunakkanku. Karena itu, aku merasa tidak akan bisa bertahan jika Eren meninggalkanku.

Waktu pun berlalu sekilas dengan sangat cepat. Aku sudah berdiri di barisan depan kerumunan yang menyaksikan saat-saat terakhir sang manusia setengah Titan. Seratus tahun hidup dalam teror, membuat manusia merasa takut untuk membiarkannya tetap hidup. Padahal ia jugalah yang membebaskan mereka.

Egois. Manusia memang egois. Mereka semua egois.

Karena itu, jika mereka boleh egois, mengapa aku tidak boleh? Aku juga manusia, aku juga egois seperti mereka.

Aku menggenggam erat sepucuk pistol di balik jas hitamku. Kedua mataku melihat tajam sasaranku, orang yang akan memotong kepala orang yang paling aku cintai.

Eren, meski kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya, tapi aku disini, selalu mencintaimu. Meski perasaanku tidak kau balas, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap disini, mencintai segala kenangan tentangmu.

Karena itu, aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya pada satu peluru ini. Aku mulai membidik ke arah salah satu eksekutor.

Waktu pun langsung membeku. Eren melihat apa yang akan kulakukan. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia menatapku kaget, yang lalu berubah dengan tambahan determinasi, dan lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Tepat sebelum eksekutor itu membunuhmu, dan sebelum aku membunuh eksekutor itu, kau menggigit bibir bawahmu hingga berdarah dan kilatan cahaya menyilaukan yang familiar muncul bersama dengan raungan angin. Begitu tercekatnya, aku hanya berdiri menatap badai, tanpa bergerak sama sekali sedangkan orang-orang sudah berlari menjauh. Hah, bahkan ada yang terlempar. Tapi pandanganku masih terpaku di tempatmu.

Aku mengira akan melihat sosok raksasa Titan dengan rambut seleher yang menggeram keras—seperti biasanya—namun yang aku lihat justru bayangan sesuatu yang menyerupai benda lain. Hawa dingin langsung menyeruak.

Setelah semuanya mereda dan syaraf-syaraf otakku kembali bekerja aku pun kembali mengenali dirimu; menutup mata dengan damai di dalam bongkahan es. Sama seperti yang dilakukan gadis Leonhardt waktu itu. Es yang tidak dapat dihancurkan dan dicairkan dengan cara apapun. Es abadi dari esensi tubuh Titan.

Hanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu dan tidak dengan caramu yang biasa dengan menggigit tanganmu, kamu bisa melakukan transformasi itu. Intinya memang hanya perlu untuk melukai diri sebagai pemicunya, kurasa.

Semua mata tertuju pada dirimu yang kini telah tertidur layaknya Snow White di dalam peti kaca. Aku segera melompat naik ke panggung eksekusi dan mulai mengekseminasi. Es itu besar dan dingin, juga jernih. Kedua tanganmu dilipat anggun di atas perutmu, dan kedua kakimu terjulur lurus. Gaya tidur yang elegan. Wajahmu pun tenang.

Pemandangan yang sungguh cantik.

Air mata turun membuat jalur basah di pipiku. Aku terharu melihat pemandangan dirimu yang sangat mempesona dalam ketenangan, namun juga mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kau tidak akan terbangun lagi. Kutorehkan tanganku di es yang dingin, dan menyenderkan keningku di sana.

Kamu melakukan ini demi aku, bukan begitu, Eren?

Kamu melihat aku akan membunuh eksekutor itu, dan jika itu terjadi maka aku pun juga akan dihukum sangat berat jika tertangkap. Dan di tengah kerumunan itu aku sudah pasti akan langsung dibekuk. Karena itu kau melakukan ini.

Kamu meloloskanku dari hukuman berat.

Air mataku mengucur deras.

Aku berteriak dengan sangat keras, penuh keputusasaan.

"_Kopral, dunia luar itu tempat yang sangat indah!"_

Aku tidak butuh dunia tanpamu.

"_Suatu saat, ayo kita jelajahi bersama!"_

Aku tidak akan pergi, tanpamu.

.

.

Setelah itu aku berniat meledakkan kepalaku sendiri dengan satu peluru di pistol yang tidak jadi kukeluarkan. Namun Irvin segera datang dan menyingkirkan benda itu. Aku dibawa mundur oleh beberapa orang dari Military Police dan bongkahan es dirimu dipindahkan.

Hanji berusaha menyemangatiku yang sudah seperti orang gila tanpa hasrat untuk hidup. Aku sangat kacau. Aku tidak peduli lagi pada kebersihan, aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa selain duduk menemanimu tertidur di ruangan dingin itu. Mikasa dan Armin juga beberapa kali ikut datang. Hanji harus terus menarikku, terkadang juga bersama Irvin, untuk melakukan kegiatan manusia pada umumnya seperti mandi dan makan. Tapi aku akan selalu kembali ke sini.

Sampai suatu hari setelah aku sudah lebih waras—dan kecintaanku pada kebersihan mulai kembali—aku mengatakan pada Hanji dan Irvin bahwa mereka bisa pergi ke luar jika ingin, ke dunia yang luas. Aku tidak apa-apa tetap di sini. Lagipula, Eren juga disini. Namun mereka menolak.

Mikasa dan Armin juga menolak untuk pergi tanpa Eren. Namun mereka segera ditumpuki berbagai pekerjaan dari atasan mereka. Sekarang, Mikasa dan Irvin tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan di Scouting Legion, sementara Armin terus melakukan eksperimen bersama Hanji, mencari cara untuk mengeluarkanmu dari es ini.

Dan aku, masih di sini, menemanimu.

Entah sampai kapan, aku tidak tahu. Apakah nanti kau akan keluar dari es atau tidak pun, aku tidak tahu. Selama-lamanya pun, aku tidak keberatan.

Aku akan terus menunggumu, Eren.

I love you. Always.

* * *

- Hope You Enjoy The Story -


	2. Breakdown

** A/N : **Uhehe~ Haloo~ Akhirnya bisa kembali nulis setelah tugas kuliah yang seabrek. Gila ih, baru juga masuk, dosennya udah pada bikin megap-megap (~=3=)~

Jadi maap kalo update-nya delay. Upupupu~ Mau bilang aja, chapter 2 ini hanya prolog dan curhatan galaunya bapak heichou kita. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang ngarepin kelanjutan dari cerita di chapter 1. Tapi tenang, chapter depan akan kembali lagi ke storyline. So, silakan bersabar. Doakan saja semoga tugas-tugas kuliah saya nggak terlalu menyita waktu. Ahahay~ *diemut female titan*

Nah, sudah dulu curhatan dari saya XD

**Disclaimer : Gini deh. Ngapain saya nulis fanfic kalo saya yang punya ceritanya? ***ini disclaimer macam apa lagi* **Ehem...all rights belong to Hajime Isayama.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui rasa cintaku pada Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang umurnya jauh lebih muda dariku, seorang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh untuk bisa berubah menjadi Titan, dan prajurit yang bertugas dibawah pengawasanku. Aku tidak perlu membicarakan bagaimana Irvin mengetahuinya, dia memang sudah mengetahui diriku luar dan dalam sejak lama. Hanji, kurasa dia juga sudah bisa mengetahui segala hal yang kupikirkan hanya dengan sorotan mataku ketika melihat Eren. Dulu Mikasa hanya baru mencurigaiku sebelum akhirnya ia menyadarinya sendiri. Dan kurasa Armin pun begitu.

Pertama kalinya aku hanya merasa tertarik dengan hasratnya untuk membunuh semua Titan. Kilatan di kedua iris hijaunya tidak main-main. Semangatnya itulah yang pertama kali membuatku menaruh perhatian.

Lalu rasa tertarik itu berkembang semakin jauh. Aku ingin melihat semua ekspresi yang ia punya. Bagaimana jika aku membuatnya terganggu?

Aku sering berkata kasar padanya, membuatnya melakukan berbagai pekerjaan hanya untuk menyuruhnya mengulang semuanya lagi. Latihan pun kubuat sulit untuknya. Semua hanya untuk mengetes determinasinya sebagai anggota Scouting Legion dibawahku. Aku pun sebenarnya sadar dia mulai stres dan perlahan membuat jarak padaku. Bahkan, sepertinya ia merasa takut hanya ketika kedua mataku menangkap bola mata miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada anak itu." ucap Hanji setengah memperingatkan. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan juga pada Eren yang agak jadi uring-uringan dan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu denganku.

Eren berusaha untuk tidak bertemu denganku. Entah kenapa hal itu membawa rasa…kesepian?

Aku sudah lama tidak menjalin hubungan dekat orang lain—baiklah, Irvin dan Hanji pengecualian karena mereka orang-orang aneh yang selalu mendekatiku—dan kenyataan bahwa aku dijauhi seorang anak ingusan sampai membuatku merasa kesepian seperti ini…

…aneh, bukan?

Tanpa sadar aku kembali mendekati Eren di hari-hari setelahnya. Sesekali kuberikan ia sedikit pujian ketika ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Aku langsung menyuruhnya istirahat ketika kulihat ia sudah lelah. Aku menjaga kata-kataku agar tidak menyakitinya.

Dan hubunganku dengan Eren perlahan membaik seperti semula. Dan itu membuatku lega…

…dan senang.

Aku senang membuatnya tersenyum. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat aku bersamanya. Aku tidak suka orang lain dekat-dekat dengannya.

Sial, sial, sial. Perasaan apa ini? Aku bingung.

Perlahan aku sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Eren. Aku hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Mungkin dengan itu perasaan ini akan hilang.

Sampai suatu hari, aku sudah semakin frustasi. Dan itu semua kutumpahkan pada objek yang membuatku seperti ini. Di suatu misi ia mengabaikan perintahku untuk tetap di formasi karena disitulah ia bisa aman. Tapi dia malah maju demi menyelamatkan seorang prajurit yang hampir menjadi santapan siang Titan-Titan brengsek yang ganas hingga ia sendiri terluka. Namun luka-luka itu pun dapat segera sembuh berkat kekuatan anehnya.

Tetap saja, perintah adalah perintah. Melanggarnya adalah suatu tindakan terlarang. Aku marah sekali, mengkuliahinya dengan tajam dan mengirimnya untuk tetap di kamarnya di ruang bawah tanah selama dua hari penuh. Setelah itu ia wajib bertanggung jawab atas kuda-kuda yang ada di markas selama seminggu. Dia dihukum.

Eren meminta maaf padaku. Kurasa ia sudah tahu konsekuensinya dan menerima hukumannya dengan lapang dada.

"Selamat beristirahat, Kopral."

Aku tidak menjawab.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mulai berpikir jika hukumanku agak kelewatan. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan.

Kenapa aku bisa semarah ini? Padahal orang yang hampir dimakan Titan itu berakhir selamat. Jika saja Eren tidak menolongnya, mungkin ia sudah akan tinggal nama.

Mungkinkah… karena aku, sebenarnya…khawatir Eren yang akan terluka—atau bahkan berakhir di dalam perut Titan?

Suatu rasa bergelora mendesak dada. Ah, jadi benar. Aku khawatir.

Aku mencemaskan keselamatan Eren. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka.

Eren…

Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah, bocah?

.

.

Di hari ketiga hukuman aku menemuimu. Eren sedang memberi makan kuda-kuda setelah membersihkan kandang mereka. Aku berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia berbalik dan sempat tercekat, namun langsung memberi salam hormat.

Aku mengecek pekerjaannya. Hm, tidak buruk.

"Katakan padaku, Eren."

"Y-Ya, Korpal?"

Aku menarik satu tarikan nafas. "Kenapa…kenapa kau begitu ingin membunuh semua Titan, Eren?"

Ia terlihat kaget beberapa saat. Dengan agak canggung ia menjawab, "Karena saya ingin pergi melihat dunia luar, Sir."

Aku menaikkan alis mataku sebelah. "Memang apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi ke sana?"

Sorotan mata Eren melembut, bagai tengah bernostalgia dengan masa lalu, "Salah satu sahabat saya, Armin Arlert, sewaktu kecil pernah menunjukkan buku mengenai dunia luar milik orang tuanya. Dan dari semua gambar beserta deskripsinya, saya berpendapat bahwa dunia luar adalah tempat yang luar biasa. Sangat jauh dengan yang di dalam dinding ini."

"Begitukah?" aku tersenyum sedikit, sangat sedikit. "Katakan padaku seperti apa, Eren."

"I, Iya…saya melihat dari buku itu, wilayah yang dipenuhi pasir. Mereka menyebutnya 'gurun pasir'. Lalu, ada tempat yang ditutupi es seluruhnya, sepanjang tahun. Ada air yang bisa membakar, namanya 'lava'. Oh, dan yang paling saya suka adalah tempat yang seluruhnya adalah air asin, Sir. Namanya 'laut'."

Aku hanya menatapnya. Wajah Eren terlihat sangat berseri ketika menceritakan tempat-tempat di dunia luar sana itu. Suatu perasaan damai menghampiriku ketika melihat senyumannya. Bagaimana pun ia memang masih remaja 15 tahun yang naif dan bermimpi besar.

Dan aku akan membuat impiannya terwujud dengan seluruh tenagaku.

"Kopral, dunia luar itu tempat yang sangat indah!"

Aku merasa bisa melihatnya di dalam kedua manik hijaunya yang jernih itu. Keindahan itu.

"Suatu saat, ayo kita jelajahi bersama!"

Ya. Suatu saat nanti, Eren.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan di hari itu perhatianku semakin tertuju padanya. Harus kuakui…tapi ia sudah berhasil mencurinya.

Perasaan tertarik yang kemudian menjadi rasa ingin tahu, dan lalu menjadi suka. Rasa suka pun perlahan bertambah kuat menjadi cinta.

Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Aku khawatir Eren akan mendapat pengaruh buruk jika ia memiliki hubungan denganku, tertutama dari para Military Police yang juga mengawasinya. Aku mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh dengan perasaan rindu di hati. Aku cemburu pada Mikasa yang sangat jelas juga mencintainya sebagai laki-laki dan bukan sebagai saudara tiri. Aku ingin melindungi Eren, menyentuhkan jari-jariku di pipinya, mengusap rambutnya, memeluknya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi aku tidak mau ia jadi terluka. Orang-orang brengsek dari Military Police mengancam akan menarik Eren jika mereka mendapati apa yang terjadi disini. Scouting Legion tidak diizinkan berlaku lembut padanya, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahui seorang petinggi Scouting Legion, sang prajurit terkuat bahkan, jatuh cinta padanya? Aku akan melanggar impresi yang sudah kubuat di persidangan dulu bahwa aku akan segera membunuh Eren dengan kedua tanganku sendiri ketika sang manusia setengah Titan itu lepas kontrol.

Namun, sekarang, apakah aku bisa?

Tidak, tidak. Melihat Eren dengan perban di lengannya setelah pulang misi saja sudah membuatku tidak fokus dengan tugasku. Apalagi membunuhnya?

Aku yakin aku pasti akan hancur.

.

.

Aku tahu cintaku memang terlarang. Aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Irvin dan Hanji mempercayaiku. Mereka sudah tahu tentang perasaanku pada Eren.

Namun aku tetap tidak bisa menolak perasaan cemburu ketika gadis Mikasa itu sangat dekat dengannya. Aku melihatnya memeluk Eren. Ingin rasanya aku datang ke sana, memeluk Eren erat, dan mengklaimnya bahwa ia hanya milikku seorang dengan mengecup bibirnya di hadapannya.

Tapi bagaimanapun angan-angan tetaplah angan-angan. Aku hanya bisa memberi gestur sebatas tepukan di kepala. Atau membiarkan tanganku berada di wajahnya lebih lama dari yang diperlukan saat kuobati lebam di pipinya. Memeriksa tangan yang biasa ia gigit untuk berubah hanya supaya aku bisa memegangnya. Dan mengantarnya ke kamar di bawah tanahnya hanya agar aku bisa bersamanya lebih lama.

Kurasa Eren masih tidak sadar pada semua gestur yang kuberikan itu. Ia masih melihatku sebagai atasan yang ia hormati. Ya.

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Hei, Eren, apa kau akan menyadariku?

.

.

Sampai akhirnya pun, aku hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu apa kau akan pernah menyadari perasaan cintaku yang membludak ini. Rasa yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, aku masih menunggu.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Ah, indah sekali. Mimpi tentang melihatmu masih bergerak bebas di luar, tersenyum cerah, menangis pilu, berapi-api dengan semangat, mengulurkan tanganmu padaku.

Aku menatap sekitar. Rupanya aku ketiduran di ruangan ini. Pandanganku kualihkan padamu yang masih terlelap di dalam bongkahan es. Damai, tidak bergerak.

Tidak terbangun.

Setetes air mata berjalan menuruni pipiku. Kuusap es dingin besar ini, menatapmu sendu.

"Aku rindu kamu, Eren…"

Melihat wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi milkmu. Gerakan lincahmu. Suaramu. Segalanya tentangmu.

"Aku di sini, Eren. Bangunlah. Keluarlah dari situ."

Tetap tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Aku sudah duga itu. Tapi biarkan aku menyuarakan kesedihanku pada tempat yang gelap ini.

"Di dalam sana dingin, bukan? Keluarlah, aku akan memelukmu sampai badanmu hangat."

Dan aku tetap dijawab oleh keheningan.

"Apa kamu ketakutan, Eren? Keluarlah, aku akan melindungimu."

Suara yang parau terdengar. Suaraku sendiri.

"Kamu ingin melihat dunia, kan? Keluarlah, akan kutemani kau menjelajah kemana pun kamu pergi."

Aku merosot kembali ke lantai, meratapi keadaan. Kekejaman dunia. Yang menekan Eren sampai seperti ini. Dan membuatku jadi manusia yang semenyedihkan ini dengan cinta yang tak terbalas.

"Keluarlah, Eren…kumohon…"

Dan tetap tidak ada yang mendengar tangisanku.

* * *

**A/N : **Yap sekian dulu. Maaf banget kalo mengecewakan ya! Arigatou gozaimashita~

**Review replies:**

**[Kim Victoria] **Yep! TBC! Ini lanjutannya, maaf ya lama... **[Earl Lousia vi Duivel]** Iya emang divisi Military Police itu pada sotoy! *panggil colossal titan pake dukun* **[Fuyuko Tsubasa] **Aduh aduh... *sodorin cravat-nya Rivaille* *ditebas cutter blade* Eaa...mbak tau aja, jangan-jangan itu pengalaman prbadi? XD *ditabok* **[Elliotte] **Silakan chapter 2, semoga gak mengecewakan~ Oh iya aku pernah baca juga doujin-nya, tapi pas nulis ini bener-bener gak lagi kepikiran doujin itu. Soalnya banyak juga doujin tentang Eren ujungnya dibunuh, terutama sama si Rivai Q_Q Iya bongkahan es ato kristal kayak si Annie~ ALL HAIL RIVAERE! *diinjek* **[phinphin321] **Nih asupan galau lagi untuk anda XD Oh sudah lama saya kepikiran adegan Rivai bunuh diri gara-gara Eren mati, tapi usahanya saya gagalkan di sini... soalnya ntar ceritanya gak lanjut bwahahaha! *plak* Maaf kalo yang ini juga kurang panjang, lagi agak WB abis nugas kuliah uhuhu~ **[Shigure Haruki] **silakan, update-an angst-nya XD Makasih juga udah bacaaa! Pas nulis ini aku juga ikutan galau, hah kokoro ini lelah... /watde **[Azure'czar] **Yang ini manis gak? Upupu~ Makasih yaa! Pair JeanArmin umm...suka juga sih tapi lagi seneng banget sama RivaEre jadi...yah... ^^a **[Network Error] **Pen name-nya...mengingatkan pada flashdisk saya yang saya kasih nama Not Found dan sekarang jadi not found beneran... /bego Ada di chapter 34 gitu kalo gak salah. Makasih udah fav! **[sessho ryu] **Oh, iya ya tau hehe. Yah namanya juga tempat orang-orang pencari aman, wajar lah... Wogh itu ntar genrenya ganti dari angst jadi tragedy... tapi itu bagus juga mwahaha! Siip, chappie 2 buat hadiah ultah XD

Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for reading!

Hoping a good sleep for you all (it's already night when I write this),

mystic rei


	3. Years after that

**A/N : **Setelah selama seabad dari terakhir chapter 2*lebay*...akhirnya saya datang membawa chapter 3. Ahaha...bukan berarti mentang-mentang judulnya Waiting You jadi pengen bikin kalian juga nunggu update fanfic ini dalam waktu yang tidak pasti sih...cuma yah, you know WB? Yep. And no, it's not Warner Bros.

Sekali lagi maafkanlaaaaah~ /nyanyi

Yasudah saya gak mau banyak curhat...lupakan kalau ternyata udah saya lakukan ya hehehe.

**Disclaimer : **You know what? Bahkan buat bikin disclaimer yang aneh aja gue mentok... SnK punya Isayama-sensei.

Enjoy!

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak menunggu siapapun, tidak mempedulikan apapun. Waktu terus maju tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sekalipun oleh prajurit terkuat umat manusia.

Waktu adalah kekuatan yang paling mampu mendesak perubahan. Segala hal bisa berubah oleh waktu. Besi berkarat, tanah berlumut, kayu melapuk. Manusia mengubah alam, manusia diubah oleh waktu.

Sudah 10 tahun semenjak umat manusia keluar menikmati kebebasannya. Tiga lapis dinding yang dahulu sangat berjaya melindungi mereka, kini hanya bagian dari situs sejarah sebagai sisa dari masa lalu. Masa lalu umat manusia yang nyaris punah karena dimangsa oleh musuh naturalnya, para Titan. Kini, tiga bersaudari Maria, Rose, dan Sina hanya berdiri sebagai saksi bisu.

"Hei, Mama." Suara anak kecil yang begitu polos menyenandungkan rasa keingin tahuannya, "Jadi benar, dulu Titan itu ada?"

Sang ibu tersenyum penuh sayang. "Iya, nak. Tapi sekarang manusia sudah bebas." Diusapnya kepala anak laki-lakinya yang masih berumur tidak lebih dari 7 tahun. Sang anak kecil tertawa manis. Tangan kecilnya menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat kayu dan membolak-balik lembaran-lembarannya, sebelum ia menampilkan sebuah gambar dengan mata berbinar.

"Ini apa, Mama?" anak kecil tersebut menunjuk pada tiga insignia yang sangatlah familiar di masa kejayaannya.

"Ini adalah kelompok-kelompok prajurit, Nak." Sang ibu berjalan menggiring anaknya duduk di kursi meja makan. Saatnya makan siang untuk perut kecilnya. Ia menatap senang pada makanan yang ibunya sudah sajikan.

"Yang bergambar bunga ini, apa?" ia menunjuk pada salah satu lambang perisai dengan dua buah bunga mawar di atasnya.

"Ah, itu. Itu disebut Garrison. Para tentara di sana membantu merawat dinding dan bertugas menjadi pelindung jika ada serangan."

"Huaa…" anak itu beralih pada gambar perisai dengan kuda bertanduk serupa unicorn berwarna hijau, "Kalau yang ini?"

"Itu Military Police. Hei, kunyah kentangmu dengan benar, nanti tersedak." Kata ibunya mengingati, "Tugas mereka adalah menegakkan hukum di pemerintahan."

"Hmm." Anak itu membiarkan ibunya merapikan mulutnya yang berantakan oleh makan siang, sebelum bertanya lagi. "Yang ini?" kedua matanya tampak tertarik. Sebuah perisai dengan dua sayap berwarna biru dan putih yang saling bersilangan.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Itu Scouting Legion. Tempat para prajurit paling pemberani untuk pergi ke luar dinding dan melawan para Titan di sana. Demi memperluas wilayah manusia dan meraih impian membebaskan umat manusia."

"Kereeen!" seru anaknya girang. Senyuman lebar terbentuk, menampilkan gigi depan yang tanggal satu. "Aku mau ikut di bagian ini!"

Seketika senyuman di wajah ibunya menghilang. Ia berusaha mencari alasan dan menemukan yang paling masuk akal. "Tapi nak, sekarang manusia sudah bebas, jadi mereka sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

"Aah, sayang."

Ibunya hanya menatap anaknya jauh, membiarkannya melahap habis makan siangnya.

Ya, masih ada golongan manusia yang masih tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat penuh kesedihan dan kegentingan itu. Kecemasan hidup di dalam dinding yang dikelilingi oleh bahaya dibaliknya.

.

.

"Kita kedatangan tamu lagi."

"Cih." Decakan kesal menjadi penanda ketidak sukaan sang lawan bicara. "Mereka lagi?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Aku tidak meladeni mereka." kata pria itu seraya melangkah pergi, tidak peduli.

"Tunggu, Rivaille! Kau mau aku menghadapi mereka sendirian? Hei!" rengek seorang wanita berkacamata. Pakaiannya yang hanya berupa kemeja kuning dan celana bahan wara hitam tampak berantakan.

"Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang-orang serakah itu. Sampai nanti, Hanji."

"Jahaaaaaat!"

Rivaille berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Kegiatan rutin yang ia sendiri tidak sadar sudah menjalankannya begitu lama.

Waktu memang dapat mengubah manusia. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada Rivaille.

Kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan kain _cravat _menjuntai di lehernya yang seperti biasa. Rambut hitam dan pandangan setajam _cutter blade _yang juga seperti biasa. Pria itu melangkah ke tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, seperti biasanya.

Menjumpai seorang kekasih hati yang masih terlelap. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, namun tidak ada yang berubah. Eren tetap akan tidur, dan Rivaille tetap akan duduk diam menemaninya.

"Hei, Eren." Rivaille menyunggingkan senyuman yang tetap menawan meski umurnya telah mencapai kepala empat. Ia mengelus permukaan es abadi yang memeluk pujaan hatinya dalam tidur panjangnya. Tentu keriduan dan perasaan sedih yang tertanam di hatinya tidak menghilang, namun ia sudah lebih bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

Setidaknya, waktu bisa melakukan itu. Walau harus berjalan selama 10 tahun.

"Eren, manusia itu memang egois." Rivaille menarik nafas, dan mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai tepat di depan es itu. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan rasa dinginnya yang mampu menusuk kulit. "Manusia sudah mulai mengkalim semua tempat di dunia ini. Heh, aku bahkan masih belum tahu seperti apa di luar sana." sang mantan Kopral mendengus geli, "Tapi mereka dengan cepat membentuk wilayah-wilayah_,_ membuat negara, dan sekarang mulai berperang untuk memperebutkannya."

Rivaille mengubah posisi kakinya menjadi lurus. Sial, aku memang sudah melewati masa mudaku, ujarnya dalam hati sambil memijiti area betisnya yang pegal. Ia kembali bicara, "Padahal dulu kita semua bersatu padu demi melawan monster-monster brengsek itu. Setelah makhluk itu punah, sekarang mereka saling memerangi satu sama lain, eh…" ia tersenyum mengingat kakek-kakek botak yang pernah mengatakan hal serupa itu. "Sepertinya pidato si tua Pixis, aku dengar dari Arlert…itu jadi kenyataan, ya.

"Jika manusia jatuh, itu bukan karena ditelan oleh Titan. Tapi karena mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain."

Tangannya merogoh sebuah kantung yang ia bawa, mengambil botol persegi dari _steel_ dengan ukuran sekitar 15cm. Dengan lihai ia putar tutup botol agar terbuka dan tanpa membuang waktu, menenggak isinya. Wine dari dunia luar yang dibawakan Irvin benar-benar segar. Aku ingin tahu darimana asalnya. "Dan sekarang, orang-orang yang memperebutkan kekuasaan atas tiga dinding sialan ini akan datang untuk berdebat pihak mana yang berhak mendapatkannya. Menghadapi mereka membuatku sakit kepala saja."

Rivaille mengambil beberapa tegukan lagi dan lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan puas. "Memang yang masih ada di wilayah dinding hanya segelintir saja. Lebih sepi lagi di dinding Sina ini. Itu pun karena masih ada anjing Military Police yang belum selesai mengemas barang-barang mereka. Aku jadi penasaran sebanyak apa uang dan harta yang mereka korupsi. Huh, jadi iri." Ia melepaskan tawa kecil, "Bercanda. Mana mau aku disamakan dengan sampah-sampah itu."

Sedikit senyuman penuh kebanggaan keluar di bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Seorang pemikul Wings of Freedom di punggungnya harus memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk tidak melakukan hal sehina itu. Kebesaran nyali untuk mengorbankan diri demi kemanusiaan tidak akan membiarkannya.

Eren pasti setuju. Ia bangga sekali pada lambang divisinya itu, bukan? Rivaille kembali menenggak wine-nya hingga tinggal setengah habis.

Tidak hanya pada Wings of Freedom. Eren Jaeger juga sangat bangga pada kewajibannya. Ia betul-betul berdedikasi, tidak berbeda dengan Rivaille. Mereka tidak dijuluki Humanity's Strongest dan Humanity's Hope tanpa alasan.

Duo Humanity's Strongest Hope yang membawa manusia ke depan pintu kebebasanya.

Huh, terdegar heroik sekali, Rivaille kembali mendengus. Mereka tidak akan sukses tapa pengorbanan para prajurit yang gugur. Mungkin ia akan kembali untuk menyiram batu nisan dengan lambang Scouting Legion yang ia pasang di hutan tempat Petra, Gunther, Auruo, dan Erd tewas nanti. Membawa beberapa tangkai bunga sepertinya ide bagus.

"Aah…" Rivaille mendesah pelan, "Sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian, ya?"

Tidak ada Auruo yang berusaha mengimitasinya. Tidak ada gurauan Erd dan Gunther. Tidak ada senyuman menenangkannya Petra. Dan tidak ada kehangatan dari Eren.

Sekarang, aku hanya akan jadi sisa dari sejarah kelam umat manusia yang tinggal menunggu ajal menjemput. Jika itu artinya aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi, mungkin aku akan menantikan itu. Sekarang ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan—

"Rivaille! Bantu aku mengusir mereka, kumohon!" Hanji datang memecah pikiran Rivaille dengan tampang hampir menangis.

Rivaille—mau tidak mau—akhirnya berdiri, mencium lembut es besar yang melingkupi Eren, dan lalu menyusul Hanji ke permukaan yang terang dengan cahaya mataharinya.

Yah, mungkin aku bisa melakukan beberapa hal kecil sambil menantikan saat itu. Rivaille keluar ke lapangan di depan gedung pengadilan Sina, menyebarkan _deathglare _mematikannya yang sanggup membuat orang-orang serakah ini buang air di celana.

"Mengganggu waktuku bersama Eren, tidak akan kumaafkan."

.

.

"Mereka masih gagal mendapatkan tiga dinding paling bersejarah itu."

"Sial, apa sih yang mereka lakukan?"

"Masih ada pihak yang menolak situs itu untuk diserahkan pada salah satu dari negara yang memperebutkannya, termasuk kita."

"Siapa?"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka, para mantan tentara."

"Apa yang membuat mereka menolaknya?"

"…"

"Jangan-jangan, ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan? Sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Entahlah."

"Tapi jika benar mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, kita harus memastikannya."

Sebuah senyuman merekah lebar.

"Kalau jalan diplomasi masih buntu, kita akan kibarkan bendera perang. Siapa yang akan mendapatkan Nyonya Maria, Rose, dan Sina. Sekaligus kita rebut sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan di sana."

"Ide bagus, Yang Mulia."

"Siapkan pasukan."

* * *

- To Be Continued -

* * *

**A/N: **Huh, what? The hell did I write?

**Reviews Replies: Reniel Moza:** Makasih banyaaak! *hug* Tapi chap ini kayaknya lagi nggak gitu angst ya. Ehehe... ** Azure'czar:** Iya sih, emang niatnya fokus ke RivaEren. Soal bakal tetep angst sih...well, kemungkinan iya XD Makasih doanya~ Walau ini juga bisa update setelah ujian...*nangis cantik*** Kim Victoria:** Upupupu~ kapan lagi bikin si heichou nangis? /authorkampret Maaf update-nya lama yah...** Adelia-chan:** Iya kayak si Annie. Nggak tau sih apa Eren sebenarnya juga bisa, tapi yah anggep aja gitu XD Soalnya itu yang jadi ide story ini hehehe~ Soal ending, umm.. kita liat aja~~ *ngopi* **LinLinOrange:** Makasiiiih! *jempol*** Wanda aka Fanta:** hah emang summary-nya udah bikin galau ya? XD** sessho ryu:** Kapan lagi dapet kado story galau? Nyahahha~ Woi mesum woi. Ntar aku gambarin lemon deh ya. Harafiah. Wkakakaka** Fuyuko Tsubasa:** Iya, flashback gitu. Ini udah kembali ke storyline :D** dame dame no ko dame ku chan:** ahaha syukur kalau ini bisa bikin kokoro anda galau XD** Kamikura39:** yosh, ganbarimasu! Thanks support-nya!** huangangelin:** Ini lanjutannyaaa!** Miharu Midorikawa: **Sok temenin biar gak galau sendirian si om heichou uhuhuhu *ngapa lu yang nangis* Makasih yaaa! TATAKAE /woi

Fiuh~ Makasih ya buat semua yang baca, review, fav, follow! Ai lap yu~! *tebar kecup basah*

Have a good day, folks!

mystic rei


End file.
